


Echoes of Ghosts

by LMNO



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: BuckyNat week, Buckynat mini bang, F/M, Fanart, buckynat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMNO/pseuds/LMNO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/BuckyNat_Mini_Bang_2015/works/3555923">Echoes of Ghosts</a><br/>by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye">Eustacia Vye</a><br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Echoes of Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> For the fic [Echoes of Ghosts](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/BuckyNat_Mini_Bang_2015/works/3555923)  
> by [Eustacia Vye](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye)  
> 


End file.
